A beater aims to beat a drum to generate sound that determines the rhythm of music, which plays an important role in a music band. The timbre generated by beating a drum via the beater mainly is determined by the characteristics of the drum. Different drums have different timbres. Performers can change the drums according to their preferences and musical requirements during performance.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional beater 1 generally is installed on a pedal beating holder 2 controlled by a drummer's foot to get desired rhythm. To present different movement characteristics, the drums with different specifications and weights could be used. In order to fasten the drum hoop (not shown in the drawing) of a drum to the pedal beating holder 2, the conventional pedal beating holder 2 generally has a clamp board 3 to tightly fasten the drum hoop by screwing.
However, such an approach of clamping the drum hoop is tedious and time-consuming. Users have to bend their backs for a long time to fasten or unfasten the screw that is troublesome and cannot fully meet requirements for usability and convenience.